Violet Evergarden
is the titular protagonist of the Violet Evergarden series. A former child soldier in the Leidenschaftlich army who was treated as nothing more than a weapon and fought in the war, Violet became an Auto Memories Doll at the CH Postal Company after the war. She seeks to understand the meaning of the words "I love you," which Gilbert told her when they were in the military. Appearance Violet is described as a very beautiful and attractive young woman, being almost doll-like in appearance, with light-blue eyes, a fair complexion, and a slender frame. Despite her elegant appearance, she is still rather young and is noted to have retained childish traces.Volume 1, Chapter 1 She has waist-length golden hair with locks that frame her face. She either has her hair untied, in a low ponytail, or, after becoming a Doll, pulled up into two braided buns with two red ribbons. Due to losing her arms in the war, Violet received maneuverable prosthetic arms made of metal.Volume 1, Chapter 4 After the end of the war and on normal occasions, Violet is often seen wearing a white blouse, a green skirt and a pair of heeled brown boots. After becoming a Doll, she is often seen in her working uniform which consists of a white ribbon-tie dress with a Prussian blue jacket. She also wears a white, pleated silk skirt and an emerald brooch at her throat decorated with a white lace necktie, which is a gift she received from Gilbert. Her long leather boots are of a deep brown. Personality Growing up as a child soldier in the army who was treated as a mere tool, Violet was not socialized like a regular human being and does not understand human feelings well. She was raised and grew up as a person who had feelings but couldn't perceive or express them.Volume 1, Chapter 6 For this reason, she can be mistaken as emotionless. She couldn't even speak or understand speech in the past, only understanding orders to kill. She did not possess any sense of right or wrong from the start; she didn't understand what could be considered righteous or erroneous. She merely chased after the adults who gave her orders.Volume 2, Chapter 1 She followed the idea of "kill or be killed," thus she could kill countless people without feeling guilt or remorse. She does anything that is asked of her and always follows orders, which is a trait from her life as a soldier. Even after the war ended and she was discharged from the military, Violet has a habit of using words back from her life as a soldier, saluting, disliking being defenseless, and does tasks without taking any breaks. She also continues to think of herself as a "tool" and believes that it would be appropriate to discard her if she can no longer be used as a weapon. However, the one who showed her the life outside of the military was Gilbert. He was the one taught Violet speech, writing and many other things which made her into a slightly more expressive person. Violet is seen to be a persistent, dedicated, and dignified girl, and she is described as someone who is likely to not back away no matter how much others urge her. She has also always been very determined, which is shown when she refused to leave an injured Gilbert behind, even when she had lost both of her arms. She is shown attempting to drag him up a flight of stairs with her teeth before he tells her to stop. Gilbert and Violet had a special bond; she treasures Gilbert very much, which made her want to learn what his words, "I love you," truly mean. In order to do so, she became an Auto Memories Doll, a profession that writes letters for people who are incapable of writing. In doing so, Violet made her own decision and followed her own path for the first time in her life. Initially, Violet didn't fully understand other people's feelings and emotions in general, which is why her actions sometimes come off as eccentric and lacking in tact. She is also aloof, expressionless and is said to have the attitude and the presence of a doll. Although she is polite, careful and deliberate in her actions, Violet came off as insensitive when it came to her job as an Auto Memories Dolls, taking her customers words too literally and formulating their letters in a way that comes off as insulting and straightforward. But Violet actually knows that she is inexperienced in understanding human emotions, which is why she is constantly trying to find ways to improve her empathy.Episode 2 She is also blunt, honest, and even insensitive, unafraid to speak her mind. She is never above correcting people when they are wrong and always strives for the right answer. According to Cattleya, Violet is a secretive, straight-laced, and expressionless person; a woman made of iron who never hesitates when she does something. She describes her as a person whose speech is polite, yet she has never once flattered anybody. With that, she put a distance between herself and others but did not show any signs of despising loneliness.Volume 2, Chapter 5 As a Doll, she always addressed people politely, even when they say bad things to her. She displays a calm, elegant, and firm attitude. She sometimes has trouble expressing her own feelings, making it difficult to get through her, but she will give a smile from time to time. Through her work as a Doll where she helps people write heartfelt letters, she slowly learns about human emotions, leading her to become more skilled at writing touching letters, as well as becoming empathetic and understanding of others, where she is proven to be a good listener and someone who always thinks about other people's happiness.Episode 5 Violet also becomes more expressive, and due to meeting different people, Violet starts to show her emotions more.Episode 7 Due to growing to understand human emotions, Violet began to feel guilty about having killed so many people in the war, who also had families and loved ones waiting for them. She feels that it's wrong for her to be alive when Gilbert supposedly died in action, and wonders if it's even okay for her to be alive. Violet also starts to understand the words Hodgins told her: that she is on fire and has many burn marks, words that referred to the actions she took in the war. This made her become more apologetic to people close to her, as she doesn't want to hurt people anymore. History Back when she was a child, Violet was found on a deserted island alone after Dietfried Bougainvillea and his comrades' ship became stranded. Dietfried was unsure if she had become orphaned or if she had suffered an accident in the sea just like them. Although Dietfried didn't have any intention of doing anything since he was already annoyed, his subordinates approached Violet and attempted to rape her. Before Dietfried was able to stop them, Violet killed them. Terrified by her actions, the remaining soldiers all fled, but Violet continued hunting after them. Dietfried and his remaining underlings then decided to kill her, but before they could act, she had already slaughtered everyone except for him. After that, he was pursued by Violet, but she only followed him around and didn’t even attempt to murder him. Dietfried realized that Violet couldn't talk and couldn't understand words. He also concluded that she was the only inhabitant of that island and that the reason she had killed so many people was simply that she was ordered to do it. Once he understood that, Dietfried did repeated experiments. For example, if he pointed to animals or insects and said "kill," she would immediately do so. This also applied to humans. Despite her inability to speak or understand language except the order to kill, Dietfried brought her home with him. Upon returning, Violet was "given" to Major Gilbert as a gift to commemorate his promotion by Dietfried, who was also an officer in the military. Gilbert then decided enlisted her on a militant unit that he had been appointed to take overall command of in his promotion to major. It was an ideal place to "raise" the soldier-like girl Violet while keeping her at an arm's distance. She didn't become a member of Gilbert's unit since a girl not old enough to serve would never be allowed. There were also people who deemed it wrong to have children so close. He later got the permission to conduct private experiments at the training grounds as to whether Violet could really be a ‘weapon’ was granted to him. Leidenschaftlich even certified her existence as an armament, not a person, and her "user" was Gilbert. She had no registered name. However, even though Gilbert was ordered to treat Violet as a tool with no mercy and compassion, Gilbert was strongly against his brother's cruel behavior towards Violet and instead treated her with kindness. He was also the one who taught her speech, words, and gave her the name "Violet" in hopes that she would grow into a woman as beautiful as the flower. Even though Gilbert wanted to grant her parents to raise her appropriately, he couldn't, since he was scared of her killing someone without his knowledge. He just wanted her to grow as a person, and as she grew up, be able to become something more than a "tool". Violet fought with Gilbert in the war, where she was a valuable asset due to her incredible strength and skills. During an attack during the war, both Gilbert and Violet became heavily injured. Gilbert, who was in a near-death state, told Violet to leave him behind and escape to give her a chance of surviving, which Violet stubbornly refused despite having lost her arms, but stopped due to Gilbert's pleading for her to stop. Gilbert then told Violet that he wanted her to be free and live happily, not as a tool but as a regular human being, and to find a real home. Before succumbing to his injuries, he confessed that he loved Violet from the bottom of his heart. After recovering from her injuries when the war ended, Violet was adopted into the Evergarden family in Tiffany Evergarden's care, and she was also taken in by Claudia Hodgins at Gilbert's request and began working at the CH Postal Company as an Auto Memories Doll to understand the meaning behind Gilbert's words. Relationships Throughout her life, initially as a mass-murdering soldier and later as a popular Doll, Violet has formed many relationships. Despite her expressionless and aloof personality, she is kind and empathetic, always striving to help her clients no matter what. The impressions from those who have met her are many; some say her voice is pleasant, some would say her handwriting is pretty, some say their hearts were saved by her, as she had a special power of saving people, and some praise her charms by claiming they had been bewitched by her.Volume 2, Chapter 7 *Gilbert Bougainvillea - Gilbert was Violet's major in the army; he was the only person who saw her as normal human being rather than a tool. She became very attached to him due to him being the first person to show her kindness and compassion. During their first meeting, Gilbert immediately embraced her, such a thing being done to Violet for the first time in her life. Due to that, she felt like she couldn't listen to orders from anyone except for Gilbert, him being the person Violet thought to herself to follow. Violet is extremely loyal to Gilbert, and he also became a source of strength for her, as she claimed that she would be able to do anything if she had Gilbert's orders, to which Hodgins claims that she is obsessed receiving orders from him. Violet vowed to be useful since she was his tool and since he needed her. Despite Gilbert fearing her ability to kill at first, Gilbert came to genuinely care for her deeply, and Violet developed a deep respect for him since he kept her by his side; in Violet's world, he was and still is the world to her. She cares for him to the point where she prioritizes his health over her own, to which she is very devoted to him, lives to protect him and will turn violent if he is attacked. When she becomes injured, she does not care about her own injuries but only about his well-being. Violet learned speech, writing and different emotions from Gilbert and the two grew very close during the four years they lived with each other. After the war, Violet thought it would appropriate to throw her away since she had lost her arms and couldn't be "useful" to Gilbert anymore, and she was very lonely without him as she wrote letters to him and constantly tried to find him. She misses him dearly and Violet states that there is not a single day that goes by with her not thinking about him.Episode 6 Despite Gilbert's apparent death, his influence has stayed with Violet the whole time, and he is very precious and dear to Violet, which is why she is very determined to learn the meaning behind Gilbert's "I love you." Violet states that she will freely live, leaving her life in the war as a soldier and a weapon behind since that is was what Gilbert had so deeply wished for. Even though Violet claims that she is not in love with Gilbert since she doesn't understand love, Violet knows that she wants to be with him and it is evident that she is in love with him due to her actions, and several people Violet has met has drawn the conclusion that Violet is in love with Gilbert due to her great devotion, care and love towards him. She is absolutely devastated, in shock, frustration and sorrow upon learning that Gilbert had supposedly died. *Claudia Hodgins - Violet has a deep respect for Hodgins due to the reason him being a former Lt. Colonel in the army and her boss at the CH Postal Company. At Gilbert's request, Hodgins began watching over Violet after the war and was also the one who picked her up from the hospital and gave her the work at the CH Postal Company. Hodgins claims that she is still useful and could work as a regular human being with Violet thinking otherwise. Violet is grateful for this and asks to work as a Doll. When she starts working at the CH Postal Company, Hodgins supported her despite her frequent mistakes in the beginning and didn't want to fire her when Hodgins was advised to do so by others.Episode 1 With Hodgins' support and guidance, Violet eventually developed into a very talented Doll. Hodgins is the only person besides Gilbert whom Violet feels that she can take orders from. *Lux Sibyl - Violet met Lux in Utopia on the isolated island of Chevalier. Together, they went through an ordeal of surviving being a sacrifice of a religious cult, which was the starting point for their friendship. Violet was the one who made Lux realize that she was being trapped at Utopia, and encouraged her to leave the place when she didn't have the courage to do so. When Lux desired to die at Utopia due to her fear of the outside world, Violet came to save her. Violet relates to Lux's situation and claims that she is the same as her, as Violet too had not known of the world outside of her own world, the military. But just like Violet had been chosen to live her life, she encouraged Lux to do the same in order to experience new things in the world like she hadn't prior. Violet then took Lux to the CH Postal Company so she could start working there, and after that, they became closer so they could talk to each other without honorifics. Lux becomes Violet's first tea friend, and although Violet is a highly-requested Doll, Lux would invite her for tea when she had time. During those times, they would report their recent situations to one another. They share a close friendship, and Lux says that she is forever indebted to Violet for saving her, and claims that Violet is the friend that she was proud of having.Volume 2, Chapter 4 Abilities Violet is highly capable and skilled. As a former soldier who was trained from a young age, Violet excelled in combat, and her fighting abilities and strength on the battlefield made her seem more like a "weapon" than a human being. She has no problem killing countless others if given the order to do so. *Strength and martial arts - Violet's combat capabilities are monstrous and described to be far beyond what a human is capable of. Even as a child, she was capable of massacring numerous adults (soldiers, prisoners) with ease. Her combat knowledge and skills were from before Dietfried found her, as she already displayed her prowess when she first met him. Violet, as seen from when she fought in the war, has an exceptionally high stamina and speed. She is agile, has fast movements and can easily dodge other peoples attacks while attacking others. She is strong to the point where her skills are even more impressive than Gilbert’s, who had been trained in battle and martial techniques as well as wielding weaponry in the military. She can defeat and/or kill several adults one after the other in a short period of time. Although she is proficient at using weapons, Violet is talented in using material arts and can easily launch kicks, punches and other techniques to defeat her enemies.Episode 8 After the war, it is also seen that Violet can use self-defense, and will do so when the situation calls for it. *Handling weapons - Violet is noted to be very proficient in the use of weapons, be it guns, swords or bows. Whatever weapon she has nearby, she can use them flawlessly and kill other people; the stronger the weapon, the better. She is noted to have killed people in disturbing manners with the use of different weapons. She can also shoot with great accuracy, as she can, in movement, shoot at several people with guns from a distance and kill them exactly. Her intuition is also great as she can find out her enemies sly attacks in a matter of seconds. *Typing - Violet is exceptionally talented at typing with typewriters, which comes in handy for her job as a Doll. She can write without making any mistakes when it comes to spelling or grammar, and her vocabulary is very well-developed. Despite her prosthetic arms, she can write at a very fast pace, as she was able to write a hundred characters per minute. When she attended the Auto Memories Doll Training School, she was the only one who got always full marks.Episode 3 Gallery Anime= Violet Anime.jpg|Violet in the first anime PV. Violett.jpg|Violet when she was given her name Gilbert and Violet in the military.png|Gilbert gives Violet her name. Violet2.jpg|Violet following Gilbert around a festival. Violet3.jpg|Violet looking at items. Violet amazed.jpg|Violet mesmerized by a brooch reminding her of Gilbert's eyes. Violet in army.jpg|Violet before fighting in the war. Violet tears.png|Violet in distress by Gilbert's injuries. Violet and Gilbert injured.png|Gilbert's confession to Violet. Evergarden.jpg|Violet wakes up in the hospital after the war. Ep1.3.png|Violet in her hospital bed. Ep1.13.png|Violet talking with Hodgins. olhos.png|Violet's eyes referencia.png|Violet saluting. Violet2.jpeg|Violet wants to know the meaning behind Gilbert's words. Violet in rain.png|Violet in the rain. Violet saluting.png|Violet saluting during Dolls training. Violet Episode 3.png|Violet in episode 3 Luculia Violet hug.png|Violet and Luculia's hug. Violet's smile.jpg|Violet's smile after Princess Charlotte wedding. |-| Light Novel= Violet (LN).png|Violet's light novel design. Vol1Chap6.png|Violet and Gilbert in the light novel. Vol1Chap6.1.png|Gilbert giving Violet a brooch. Vol1Chap6.2.png|Violet fighting in the war. Vol1Chap6.3.png|Gilbert and Violet injured during the war. Vol1Chap3.1.jpg|Violet with an axe, confronting Aiden. Vol1Chap4.1.png|Violet smiling, genuinely happy by Leon's confession to her. Vol2Chap7.png|Violet in the second light novel. Vol2Chap2.1.png|Violet sorting letters. Vol2Chap7.1.png|Violet injured. Vol2Chap7.2.png|Violet and Gilbert's reunion. Vol2Chap7.3.jpg|Violet in light novels epilogue. Trivia *Violet's name, given to her by Gilbert, comes from the name of a mythological flower goddess. *Violet has been told by other people that she is around 14 years old. Her exact age, however, is not known. * The green brooch Violet wears is a gift from Gilbert. Violet wanted that specific brooch since the color reminded her of Gilbert' eyes, which she claims is beautiful. It is the most important item to her. *She is not very good at cooking. References Navigation zh:薇爾莉特·伊芙加登 de:Violet Evergarden Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Auto Memories Dolls Category:Soldiers Category:CH Postal Company Employees